


Unfinished Yulsic Fic

by neytah



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Secret Relationship, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfinished. Original concept: Jess and Yuri want to keep their relationship a secret at first. A different piece for each of the other members finding them in compromising situations and pretending to be oblivious, at the end revealed they knew the whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Yulsic Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I found this notebook from september when i was moving, not gonna finish but figured it was good enough to share. Only got to three ficlets. only the second one has sexy times~~
> 
> also available on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/962808/unfinished-yulsic-fic-jessica-snsd-yulsic-yuri-femslash)

When their relationship starts, Yuri and Jessica agree to keep it from the girls, just for a while. Not that they don’t trust them or anything, but… they want to make sure this whole couple thing works between them before telling anyone.

This proves to be much harder than they originally thought.

\---

It’s after a concert, performed in black slimming dresses, and Yuri wants nothing more than to rip it all off Jess and ravage her. But it’s the 9 of them all in the dressing room, chattering and quickly changing so they can all head home. Then, at home, Yuri tells herself, she can rid Jess of her clothes as fast as she wants to.

Jess comes over to Yuri, a sweet smile hiding her intentions.

“Hey, could you unzip me?”

Jess turns around, pulling her hair away to make access to the zipper.

Exercising her impressive self control, Yuri calmly pulls down the zipper, exposing the bare flesh that makes her mouth water.

“Thanks,” Jessica says, turning back around to meet Yuri’s eyes, smirking at the primal hunger she’s awakened. With the dress loose, Jessica’s breasts are nearly fully exposed, and Yuri wishes she could mark them with her lipstick.

Yoona breaks her trance, which is probably a good thing. “Hurry up,” she says, “The faster we get dressed, the sooner we can sleep!”

She’s right. So Yuri pulls her eyes away from Jessica’s tantalizing breasts, and goes back to getting changed.

\---

It starts innocently enough. Jess is just sitting in the lounge, browsing away on her laptop, when Yuri comes in. She crawls onto the couch next to jessica murmuring into her ear.

“The girls are going out shopping. Told them I’d stay and… keep you company.” The hot breath tickles her ear, and she giggles, but her giggle turns to a gasp when Yuri slides a hand between her legs. Jess manages to pause whatever random video she happened to be watching, as Yuri attaches her lips to her neck, stroking her through her pants. Jessica’s head lulls to the side, meeting Yuri’s lips in sloppy kisses.

Between open mouthed kisses, Yuri manages to say: “I want to taste you.” Jess whines.

Yuri tugs at the hem of Jessica’s yoga pants, and she eagerly complies, lifting her hips to let them slide off easily. (She spares a frazzled thought to move her laptop out of harms way.) And Yuri is on her knees, between Jessica’s legs as a hand urges her further.

Yuri gives an wide stripe with her tongue, and Jess gasps, shoving her closer, smothering Yuri wit her cunt. But Yuri loves it, liking soft and slow as she knows Jess likes it, to bring her to the point of begging for more. Soon, Jessica’s breath is coming in gasps, her thighs trembling on either side of Yur’s head. Without warning, Yuri slips in a finger, and Jess lurches forward, her entire body shaking as her fingers cling to Yuri’s hair.

Yuri knows she’s breaking. So she presses forward, tongue circling her clit as she adds another finger.

Jessica lets out a whimper. “Please…”

The door slams.

“Hey guys, just forgot my purse!”

Hyoyeon’s voice breaks the moment, sending them both into a state of panic. Yuri shoots up from the ground, wiping her face with her sleeve. Jessica scrambles to find something to cover herself, grabbing a blanket from the other side of the couch and throwing it over her lap.

Hyoyeon enters the room to see Yuri and Jessica sitting side by side, wide eyed and cheeks pink, staring at her. She quirks an eyebrow as she grabs her purse from the coffeetable, but doesn’t say anything.

\---

This early in their relationship, there is still a fair amount of flirtatious behavior.

So when they’re alone,reruns of a drama they’ve already seen playing on TV, some playful shoves turn into a playful wrestling match.

Yur and Jessica are rolling around on the carpet, laughing hysterically. Jessica ends up straddling Yuri’s thighs, holding her hands about her head. Yuri only struggles half heartedly against her grip.

Yuri stares up at Jessica, who’s smirking down at her with a glint in her eyes.

“Kiss me."

Jess shakes her head.

“C’mon.” Yur leans up as far as she can go, but Jessica’s lips remain just too out of reach. Yuri whines.

Jess leans down to give her a peck, but the second Yuri tries to deepen the kiss, Jess pulls back again.

“Jessss!” Yuri whines, flailing her feet in protest. Jess laughs and is about to lean down and give her a proper kiss when the door opens.

“Hey guys.” Seohyun stands in the doorway, looking slightly perplexed. Jess sits up immediately, her hips remaining against Yuri’s.

“Hey.”

Seohyun laughs. “Is Coffee Prince really that boring? Really?”

She steps over Yuri’s legs on her way to the sofa, sitting down to watch as though nothing’s happened.

\---


End file.
